Who's That Chick?
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Y así que fui subiendo vídeos. Fue un éxito. Pero la gente no sabía quien era.. hasta que un día..
1. Hola, soy Amy Rose

**Este fic surgió de la nada, mientras estaba escuchando música y *puuf* así salió.. de la _nada._  
**

* * *

_Hola, hola soy Amy Rose, la chica que se sienta en el ultimo asiento de la fila. La que no le habla a nadie del salón, la chica tímida y.. rara. Sí, quizás no soy Sally.. la chica más "hermosa" y popular de la escuela, pero así soy feliz o.. eso creo._

_Tengo una amiga llamada Rouge, es una murciélago blanca** muy** atrevida; demasiado diría yo. Me gustaría ser como ella, así de extrovertida y coqueta, pues..¡tiene un éxito con los hombres! Todos están detrás de ella.. bueno casi todos. _

_Estoy enamorada de un compañero de la escuela, pero él no sabe que existo.. La primera vez que lo vi fue.. muy **vergonzosa**. Yo estaba bajando las escaleras..cuando de repente, pierdo el equilibrio, y me caigo y.. ahí estaba él riéndose de mí, eso hizo que me enojará, pero luego de "acabar" de reírse me ayudó a levantarme, y olvidé por completo del porque estaba enojada. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo "Estas bien" y yo conteste torpemente "S-si.." eso fue lo único que contesté. Pero desde ese día.. no dejo de pensar en él, en eso ojos... Sí, si ya se, quizás sea muy tonto; ya que él no se ha de acordar de que existo, pero no me importa._

_Pero volviendo con lo mio.. ya estoy harta de ser la chica invisible, la tímida, antisocial, la que ningún hombre se le acerca por ser.."**rara"**. Bueno no es para tanto, pero aveces me siento rara, que no encajo aquí._

_Mi mamá me ha dicho que tengo un talento para cantar, pero.. seamos sinceros, es mi mamá. Obviamente que miente.. eso lo dicen todas las mamas por que nos quieren._

_ Pero un día.. que estaba aburrida. Decidí grabarme mientras cantaba, y después subirlo a Internet, para conocer personas, y a lo mejor hacer amigos y claro.. ver que opina la gente, ya que nadie me conoce ahí, no creo que se burlen de mí._

_A la gente le gustó el vídeo, pero a otras no; sin embargo, hice otro vídeo cantando. Claro no ponía fotos mías, ni nada por el estilo; sólo subía la letras de la canción y mi voz. No quería que nadie supiera que era yo._

_Y así que fui subiendo vídeos. Fue un éxito. Pero la gente no sabía quien era la que cantaba, todos pedían que subiera unas fotos mías, pero yo no les hacía caso. Algunas personas escribían "¿Quien es esta chica?" __Unos me decían "la chica misteriosa" O algo por el estilo._

_Hasta que un día..._

* * *

**¿Corto? Lo se, pero esto es como un prologo. Dejen _reviews_ si les gustó ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Pues yo feliz de la vida :)! porque tengo una tablet nueva juju!**

* * *

Una melodía sonaba, era la alarma de un celular, al parecer era hora para ir a la escuela, pues su celular marcaba que eran las 6:3O am.

Se levantó sin mucho animo, pues no tenía muchas ganas de ir, caminó hasta su armario, donde tenía su ropa. Se cambió y se dirigió al comedor; su mamá estaba en la cocina con una gran sonrisa como siempre. -Buenos días, Amy. - Dijo su mamá. -Buenos días, mami. -Respondió Amy sin mucho animo.

Después de desayunar su mamá la llevó a la escuela. El auto se detuvo, pues ya había llegado a su destino. -¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó la mamá preocupada. La erizo sólo negó con su cabeza. -Bueno. Amy se despidió de su mamá con "adiós mamá" y un beso, y salió del carro.

-Otro día de ser ignorada - Suspiró pesadamente, mientras entraba a la escuela.

Caminó por los pasillos, buscando su casillero con su mirada, cuando llegó aventó sus libros a éste.

-Al parecer no te levantaste de buen humor. - Bromeó Rouge, quien estaba a lado de ella.

-¿Eh? - Volteó al escuchar la voz de su amiga, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué? - Se confundió la murciélago.

-No, nada. - Respondió para cerrar su casillero. Miró a su amiga, quien tenía una tablet consigo y unos audífonos. -¿Qué ves? -Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Ah. Mira. - Le dio un audífono para que escuchase lo que estaba viendo. - Es una chava de Internet que.. bueno sólo escucha.

Se empezó a reproducir el vídeo. Amy escuchó y miró atentamente, no era un vídeo era más bien una canción, las letras de dicha canción, aparte esa voz se le hacia **demasiado** familiar. ¡Claro! ¡Era ella! Se acabó la canción y Rouge miró a Amy como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué me miras así? - Preguntó nerviosamente, por miedo al ser descubierta.

-Quiero saber qué opinas? Canta bien, ¿no? - Le contestó.

-Ah eso. Sí, no canta tan mal. -

-¿Qué pensaste que te preguntaba?

Amy estaba apuntó de responderle, pero tocó la campana.

-Oh vaya. Es hora de entrar a clases. - Amy empezó a trotar hacia el salón, tratando de esquivar la pregunta de Rouge.

-Que rara..- murmuró, ella notó que la eriza se estaba yendo y la persiguió, pues no quería ser regañada por los profesores.

* * *

_**POV Amy.. **_

_La clase era super aburrida, ya quería llegar a mi casa y dormir. Lo bueno es que ya era viernes, no me tenía que preocupar por tareas, trabajos, ni nada de eso._

_Se terminó la clase, ya era hora de descanso, que bien ya me estaba durmiendo y me moría de hambre. Me reuní con Rouge para comer._

_**POV** **Normal..** _

Ellas y otros chicos más se sentaron en unas de las sillas de la cafetería.

-Oye, - Rouge le llamó a la chica oji-verde quien había estado callada todo el descanso. -¿Te sientes bien?

Ella levantó su cabeza para ver a la murciélago, y luego asentir.

-Bueno.. ¿que harás este fin? - Preguntó divertida.

-Iré a visitar a mi abuela. - Respondió sin mucho animo.

-¡ABURRIDO! - Exclamó para luego bostezar. -Que tal si vamos a una party? - Le propuso.

-¿De coladas? ¡Ay no! - Se negó.

-No, esta vez sí me invitaron.

-Pero a mí no.

-Eso no importa, vas a ir conmigo.

-¿De quién es la fiesta? - Preguntó intrigada la eriza.

-Son los quince años de Sally. - Respondió.

-¿De Sally?! - Exclamó la pelirosa.

-¡Si! Como ya sabrás la party estará muy divertida.

-Pero no me gustaría irme de colada, ella no me invitó. - Estaba insegura de la propuesta de su amiga.

-¡Como ya dije!¡ Irás conmigo! - Le dijo otra vez. - ¿Entonces? ¿vas?

Amy no estaba del todo segura.. pero aceptó. -Esta bien. Ya que..

-Bien! -Dijo satisfecha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero..

-Ahora que Amy?! Ahora que?! -Exclamó un poco molesta, por las dudas de su amiga.

-Cuando es la fiesta? -Preguntó tímidamente.

-Oh.. el Sábado, mañana.

-Okay...

Se quedaron un momento sin hablar.. aparentemente ya no tenían de que hablar, hasta que Rouge decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Oye y de lo la chava, ¿que tal?

-Ah sí, canta muy bien.

-Obvio. Es muy misteriosa.. ¿no lo crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Cuestionó curiosa.

-Pues porque en su pagina no dice nada sobre ella, ni foto tiene. Lo único que es que es de Green Hill. - Dijo mientras leía la pagina. -Espera, es de Green Hill!

-¿Eh? Me perdí. - Se confundió.

-Ella vive en Green Hill.. que no entiendes de eso? - Vio que Amy no captaba o al menos eso creía ella. -¿Acaso no te gustaría saber quien es?

-Eeehh..no.

Sonó el timbre de la escuela, anunciando que ya se acabó el recreo.

-Sólo mira, miles de personas se preguntan quien es esta chica.. hasta yo.. ayúdame a descubrir quien es!

-¿Qué?! Rouge estas loca!

-No, no! Sólo ayúdame sii. - Puso cara de niña buena.

-No, Rouge. - Se negó. -Ya vamonos que ya se acabó el descanso. Jaló del brazo a Rouge.

* * *

Las clases se habían acabado, Amy ya se encontraba en su computadora, ella estaba subiendo un vídeo a su pagina. Ella en la descripción del vídeo escribió un mensaje..

_Hola a todos! Les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y sus comentarios, enserio! Se los agradezco demasiado! Hablando de comentarios, me ha estado llamando la atención algo, en sus comentarios algunos de ustedes(por no decir todos) se han estado preguntado.. __"¿quién soy yo? ¿Por qué soy tan misteriosa? ¿Cuando subiré un vídeo o una foto donde salga yo?".. Pero eso es realmente importante? Sólo quiero decirles que soy una chica normal y corriente, y con una vida igual a la de ustedes, sí, así es nada interesante.. la razón por la cual no subo una foto mía o un vídeo es porque soy muy tímida, no tengo tanta confianza en mi misma. Pero cuando la tenga, les juró que les mostraré quien soy... Los quiero.. _

-Wow, me salió muy largo.. - Dijo mirando el mensaje. - Ya que. - le dio click a subir.

Se terminó de subir el vídeo, Amy apagó la laptop, para luego echarse a su cama para dormir y descansar un rato, sin antes pensar en ese erizo que la traía loca..

_"Sonic.."_ Pensó para intentar soñar con él.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews :)**


End file.
